object_havocfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Lighter
This page will focus on the interactions of Lighter with everyone else. Overview Lighter is the most hated contestant by both viewers and contestants alike, as a result of his antagonistic and rude personality. He is incredibly violent towards everyone and will kill them at every opportunity possible. Basketball In episode 1, he and IPod talked about how funny it would be if Lighter slipped on mud, but all of a sudden, Lighter came asking angrily if they are talking about him. State : Enemies Carrot She rarely interacted with Lighter but they only interacted in episode 1. In episode 1, she greeted Lighter in a friendly manner as Lighter angrily slapped her off the podium. In episode 2, Lighter called his entire team "losers" and Carrot didn't look very happy about it. State : Minor Enemies (one-sided on his side) IPod In episode 1, IPod was talking with Basketball about how funny it would be if Lighter slipped over mud and fell, but Lighter threatened Basketball and IPod making IPod hesitate and lie about him. In episode 2, IPod overhears Lamp getting picked on by Lighter and talks to him about it. At the end, he tattletales that Lighter did nothing but force Lamp to serve him all day long making Lighter strangle him and anoyng o him State : Enemies Jet Engine It was shown in episode 1, that Lighter called Jet Engine a fat oaf. Jet Engine was surprised and angered when Lighter said their team is consisted of losers. State : Minor Enemies Mirror In episode 2, Lighter called his entire team losers including her, which angers everyone. State : Enemies Nail In episode 1, she punched Lighter off for pushing people off the podium. In episode 2, she called her entire team losers, angering everyone. State : Enemies Plank In episode 2, Lighter called his team losers, including Plank, when their loss was announced. State : Minor Enemies Stick In episode 1, Stick complained about how Lighter didn't know if Jet Engine could talk or not. In episode 2, Lighter said Stick’s idea of a team name is stupid, including Stick himself, and called everyone losers at the end of the episode, to his annoyance. State : Minor Enemies Binder Binder almost picks Lighter onto his team because he doesn't want to be picked on by Plate, but his plan fails and the two are on separate teams, however, they didn't interact much after that. State : Neutral Bucket They have never interacted, due to being on separate teams. State : Neutral Bullet They have never interacted, due to being on separate teams. State : Neutral Gold In episode 1, Gold stated that Lighter was super mean but he yelled at Gold and kicked him off the podium. State : Enemies Hammer In episode 2, Hammer states that Lighter is the worst, even worse than Plate and that he treats everyone badly and bosses them around. State : Minor Enemies Lamp In episode 2, Lighter angrily bosses Lamp around during the challenge and never gives him any rest, and absolutely no chance to win. Lamp eventually loses it and stands up for himself until Lighter convinces him that he has no friends, causing him to cry. State : Major Enemies Plate They have never interacted, due to being on separate teams. State : Neutral Volleyball They have never interacted, due to being on separate teams. State : Neutral Wheel They have never interacted, due to being on separate teams. State : Neutral Trivia * Lighter is the most disliked out of all the Golden Grenades making him a target for elimination next episode. * Lighter interacted with Nail most on his team, but interacted with Lamp the most overall. * There is another Lighter in Object Overload, and both are equally as mean and ruthless towards the other contestants. * So far, Lighter is also disliked by fans and a lot of people want him to leave in the next episode. * He is probably ToonMaster99‘s least favorite character. Category:Interactions Category:The Golden Grenades